This invention relates to digital data processing in general and more particularly to an improved interface for interfacing a digital image processing system with a wide-band recorder.
Wide-band tape recorders which can record data at relatively high rates are known. A typical example of such a tape recorder is the Honeywell model HD-96. This invention uses the less expensive fourteen channel version of this tape recorder with one channel dedicated to error detection and correction with data recorded on the other thirteen channels. Of course, other appropriate tape recorders can be used. As with any tape recorder, the recorder only records which is supplied to it.
In digital image processing, for example in the type of digital image processing carried out for diagnostic purposes and disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 568,013 entitled "Realtime Digital Diagnostic Image Processing Systems" filed on even date herewith and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, there is a need to record the digital image information generated at 30 frames per second and header information, and identifying mark and space information in order to be able to separate frames. This header information is also needed in order to identify the conditions under which the image was made and the patient of whom it is an image. In addition, the ability to search for and find a particular image should be provided. Furthermore, packing of the information on to the tape so as to utilize all thirteen channels, for example, in order to get the maximum amount of information on the tape along with the possibility of varying tape speed is desired.